Dauntless
The Dauntless is a modified Harrower-class dreadnought that serves as the flagship of Darth Arctis. The vessel boasts an increased length, a stronger hull, and the unique addition of thermal shielding to defend its bridge. Arctis moved his flag to the Dauntless shortly after his original dreadnought was destroyed by the Eternal Fleet over Korriban. Description Design The Dauntless is a prototype variant of the standard Harrower-class dreadnought. Its upgrades are mostly internal, but it is slightly larger than the standard model, measuring 825 meters in length. Alongside other Harrowers it will appear identical, but seasoned naval veterans such as Admiral Vogel are able to spot the slight discrepancy in its size. Its hull is also composed of quadanium steel plates, making it far more resistant to damage. It is also equipped with thermal shields that defend the command bridge. Armament Much like the typical Harrower, the Dauntless is equipped with several quad laser cannons as well as ion cannons, turbolaser batteries, and proton torpedo launchers. However, it lacks concussion missile launchers, which were removed in favor of point-defense lasers. Facilities and accommodations Darth Arctis instructed Taerab to furnish one of the vessel's decks as an executive wing, exactly as his previous flagship had. It contains his personal chambers, several offices, conference rooms, and a massive lounge in which he commonly hosts his more esteemed guests. His own onboard office sports luxurious decor; such as small aquariums, ornate Imperial and Sith banners, and weapons display cases. At maximum capacity, the Dauntless is capable of holding a total of 9,500 individuals with combined crew and passengers. History Inception At some point during the Galactic War, Darth Arctis contributed to Taerab Starship Manufacturing's research program aimed to improve upon the design of the Harrower-class dreadnought. The efforts of the initiative would come to fruition years later with the creation of the Dauntless. Construction During the Galactic War, Arctis was infuriated to learn that his personal dreadnought had been pulled from its assignment and diverted to Korriban during the attack led by unknown assailants who would later be revealed as the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. During the brief battle above the planet, it was disabled and finally destroyed as Imperial defenses of the planet failed. However, a majority of the ship's crew managed to escape the vessel before it was vaporized. Left without a flagship, Arctis personally invested in the construction of a prototype model based upon the research Taerab had done years earlier. Captain Kasken of the Imperial Armada was hand-picked by Arctis to act as a liaison between him and Taerab. To ensure secrecy, Kasken instructed the company to move the project to the Imperial shipyards at Dromund Kalakar, a decision that Arctis applauded. Service The Dauntless was commissioned as the Empire began rebuilding its military forces in the wake of several uprisings against Zakuul. Impressed with the initiative he had displayed during the construction of the Dauntless, Arctis offered Kasken the chance to continue serving him as the vessel's commander, a position the young officer eagerly accepted. With his appointment as Hand of the Emperor after Darth Vowrawn ascended to the throne, Arctis made the Dauntless ''the helm ship of the naval forces under his command, the Imperial Fourth Fleet. Commanders and crew The ''Dauntless is crewed by a total of 2,400 personnel. Much of the command staff from the Dread Tyrant ''survived the ship's destruction, which prompted Arctis to take the bulk of them with him when his flag was transferred to the ''Dauntless. Although the Sith Lord harbored no ill will toward him, Admiral Vogel felt personally responsible for the loss of the Dread Tyrant. Ashamed, he took a transfer to the new defense fleet stationed above Korriban, intending to quietly wait out the remaining years until he was eligible to retire. Commanders The Dauntless was initially commanded by Captain Kasken, the officer who had supervised Taerab's construction of the vessel, but his tenure was brief. As time went by, he came to realize that although he was the commanding officer of the Dauntless on paper, it was Arctis himself who truly directed the vessel's operations, making Kasken little more than a figurehead. As his frustration grew, Kasken's relationship with Arctis became more and more strained until the Sith Lord finally relieved him of his duties. Admiral Vogel found his spirit revitalized after the Eternal Empire was defeated, and abandoned any plans to retire from the military. He petitioned Arctis, imploring the Sith Lord for a blessing to return to his service, a request that was promptly accepted. As he had concluded that Kasken's conduct was hampering his flagship's operating efficiency, Arctis appointed Vogel the new commander of the Dauntless. Other crew members Vogel selected Captain Tesler, who also served aboard the Dread Tyrant, as his first officer. Captain Kasken was given the opportunity to remain part of the crew in Tesler's old position as chief of security, an offer he begrudgingly accepted. Lieutenant Sorven is the chief engineer aboard the Dauntless. She is also one of the original crew members whom Arctis brought with him from the Dread Tyrant. Category:Ships Category:Dreadnoughts